The Red Rose
by AAML master
Summary: May has a "present" for Drew because he won the contest. May/Drew lemon. Rated Mature for sex and a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a May/Drew fanfics, so plz no flames. It is rated Mature for adult situations(sex) and swearing. Ash, Brock, May, and Max went on separate ways to pursue their dreams. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon, if I did, I would make Misty come back to the series.

_The Red Rose_

14-year old May Maple dreamily stares at Drew performing at the contest. She is dressed up in a rose-red tank top with a jet-black t-shirt under it. She still has her bandana, but this one has a picture of a pikachu and the bandana is cerulean-blue. Drew has his same clothes he wore from before, but know his hair is longer and he got a hat with a picture of a Roserade on it. She is watching the Sunyshore Contest from a TV with other pokemon contest lovers at the Pokemon center. She watches as Drew battles a purple-haired guy with long hair dressed up as a Cacturne. They both have their points meter in the reds while there is 10 second on the time clock. Both their pokemon have been bruised a little, with Roserade having a little more health.

Drew yells out in the battle **"Roserade, charge up for a Solar Beam!" **The emerald-green pokemon charges up light in his hands. The purple-haired guy, Harley, tells his pokemon **"Wigglytuff, use your Hyper Beam!" **The Wigglytuff shoots out a yellow beam out of it's mouth, aiming for the still charging Roserade. **"Roserade, now!"**

The Roserade jumps into the air, dodging the Hyper Beam while still charging his Solerbeam. May looks on in awe **"Wow, I didn't know Drew could make such a good move!" **The puffy cotton candy pink Wigglytuff is immobilized after the Hyper Beam. Harley shouts **"Hurry up Wigglytuff, Roserade is about to use Solarbeam!" **

Drew tells his pokemon while pumping his hand into the **air "Roserade, finish this battle of with Solarbeam!" **Roserade shoots a humongous green blast at the still immobilized Wigglytuff. **"Wigglytuff!!" **The Wigglytuff gets hit head on. There is a big dust cloud that forms after the blast while the time clock screeches when the time mark hits 00:00. The dust cloud disappears, showing Roserade standing and Wigglytuff unconscious and with swirls in his eyes.

The judges announce **"We have a winner!" **All three judges walk up too Drew and put a shiny green ribbon in his hands. **"You deserve this or giving us such a good battle." **the judges tell him. Harley walks away, angrily muttering under his breath **"I'll beat that little twerp next time…" **

May, still watching the contest from the TV, cheers loudly for Drew, making many of the people around her glare at her, annoyed. She apologizes **"Sorry, I'm just so happy Drew won!" **All the people go back to watching the contest. Misty smirks with naughty thoughts in her her head "**He'll never forget the present I give him for winning the Sunyshore Contest." **

1st chapter done! Please review my story. Tell me if you like it or anything that I need to improve. I'll update this story if I get 3 reviews. Until next time, goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second chapter is here for The Red Rose! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon, but I do own my Pokemon Diamond game.

_The Red Rose_

May is sleeping on a train that is traveling to Sunyshore City. _"May, should we really be doing this?" "Of, course." May tackles Drew to the ground, kissing him ferociously. He takes off May's shirt to reveal her blood-colored bra under it. May takes off Drew's black jeans…_

May's eyes groggily open up when a man in a airport-type outfit. "Madam, we are at Sunyshore City." the man tells her. "Ok" May sleepily answers. She picks up her backpack and put's it on. She walks out of the train, arriving in a city full of bright lights.

"Shit, why did he have to wake me up from my dream?" May angrily mutters to herself. She looks at her watch, gasping at the reality of the time

"3 in the morning! I better get to a Pokemon Center." May tells herself.

I better get to a pokemon center." May walks around Sunyshore City, staring in awe at the colorful lights covering building windows. Music blares loudly around her.

May finally arrives at a pokemon center. She goes up to the stand, where a woman in a nurse outfit stands at, smiling. May asks her "Is there a guy here with the first name Drew?' The nurse, Nurse Joy, questions with a frown "Do you know his last name?" May shakes her head "No" Nurse Joy checks her computer, looking for Drew. Nurse Joy smiles "You're lucky, we only have one person here by the name of Drew." May grins "Thanks, can I rent a room?"

Nurse Joy said "Sure, just let me see your pokedex." May hands Nurse Joy her pokedex. Nurse Joy puts it under a big machine that casts a red beam over it, scanning it to see if it's real. The machine makes a beeping sound.

Nurse Joy gives May back her pokedex. "Okay, you can go to your room now, its room number 125 and here's your key." May thanks Nurse Joy and starts walking to her room. May says to herself "Drew, I am real close to you now, I'll give him my present tomorrow!"

**Please reveiw! I'll update if i get 6 reveiws. Thanks for the reveiws you guys have given me already, it gave me confidence to update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Because people have been asking, I made this chapter longer! YAY! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own my brother.**

May woke up from her king-sized bed, yawing loudly. She goes inside her bathroom and closes the door. She looks at the mirror with half-open eyelids. There is a messy big, brown clump on her head. "I better comb my hair before I go meet Drew." She gets out a pink pocket comb and brushes her hair. She takes a shower and puts her trademark clothes on. After tying her cerulean-blue bandana on and picking up a red box with a green ribbon tied on it, she walks to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy asks her "How can I help you?" May asks "Can you tell me which room Drew's is in?" Nurse Joy gives May Drew's room number,125. May thanks her and walks to Drew's room. She knocks on Drew's door. Drew opens it up "What are you doing here May?" May says "I saw your contest win on TV yesterday, so I cane here to give you a present. Drew looks at the box "What's in it?" May smirks "You'll have to open it to find out. Can I come in?" Drew says "Yea sure."

May walks into Drew's room. Coincidently, the wall's color is the same shade of green that Drew's hair is. May hands Drew her present. "Here Drew, open it up." Drew thanks May. He unties the ribbon and slowly opens the box. Inside…. There is a golden-colored box. Drew frowns "what's this?" May conceals a grin "Open it up." Drew open the box to find a bag full of… condoms! Drew blushes a very bright red.

Drew nervously asks her "What do I need this for?" May says "For this." May pounces on Drew, pushing him onto the bed. She rips his all-black shirt off him, revealing a well-toned chest. Drew ,scared, asks her "What are you doing?" May tells him "what does it look like I'm doing, I'm raping you!"

May licks his chest, giving him goose bumps down his arm. Drew says "Well now I'm raping you." He turns her over onto her back taking her tank top off to reveal a hot-pink bra. May blushes "Nice to see you taking over." Drew smirks "Well you cant have all the fun." He sucks on May's collarbone, making May moan lightly. He can feel May's nipples get hard from under her bra. Drew asks May "Can I take off your bra?" May answers "Go ahead." Drew takes off her c-bra, showing her big boobs in full view. Drew stares at her breast "Wow May, I don't know how you've concealed these for so long." May just blushes. Drew sucks on the left nipple, while she fondles the tip of the right one. Then he alternates nipples. May moans, thinking of how great this feels. May then tells Drew to stop. She takes off his black jeans, showing his white boxers with money signs on them. She notices a very noticeable bulge in the boxers. She looks at it, making Drew blush. May smirks "Is Drew turned on?" Drew scowls "Shut up May."

Drew takes of May's booty shorts, showing her hot-pink g-string. The g-string hardly covers up anything, just barely covering up the crack. The bulge in his boxers get even bigger. May asks him "You like my underwear?" Drew exclaims "Like it? I love it!" She tells Drew to take off his boxers. He teasingly takes them off slowly. He finally gets them fully off. She stares at his 6-inch dick. She thinks to herself "Wow, who knew it was that big?" She clamps her cold hand around it, bouncing it up and down. Drew moans while May's fingers work their magic. She keeps on giving him that hand job until he yells "I'm going to cum!" She then puts her mouth on it, sucking until all the cum is in her mouth. She gulps it

down while he sighs with that pleasure he just got. He tells himself "That was so much better than masturbating!"

He then says "Let me thank you." He takes off her g-string, revealing her dripping wet pussy. He then licks it like it was a cherry-lollipop. She moans loudly while he keeps on licking her. He then plunges his tongue into her inner walls. She yells in ecstasy "I'm going to cum!!" She releases her juices into his mouth, while Drew swallows up every drop. He then asks her is she ready for the real thing. She nods her head. He then puts on the condom May graciously gave him, and started thrusting in and out.

She moans in pain and pleasure. His dick then touches her wall. Drew asks "Are you ready?' May bites her lip and nods. He breaks the wall, making blood come onto his condom and making May shout at the top of her lungs. Then, someone knocks on the door. He scowls and asks "Who is it?" The person said "Room service, should I come back later?" Drew tells the person "Yes, you should." The person says okay and they hear her feet walk away.

He then continues his thrusting. They both rock their hips to the move movement rhythmically until they both reach their climax. The both sigh and let out their fluids. They both fall back on their bed. May tells Drew "I will love you forever." Drew answers back "So do I." Drew tells May "I got a present to give you back." He goes to his jean, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the most beautiful rose May has ever seen. He hands it to May. May hugs Drew and tells him "Thank you, I love it!" They both lie on the bed holding each other. They drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it! Please review to tell me if you liked this chapter or any suggestions. I'll make a sequel if i get 10 reveiws. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
